


it was never meant to be

by pogunironically



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dream Smp, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Some Humor, Strong Language, just angst and sadness but sometimes wholesome things, mcyt - Freeform, no ships here, some canon things, some violence, tubbo is just a sweet child, will put a tw if it requires one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pogunironically/pseuds/pogunironically
Summary: dream smp shorts because I have nothing else to focus on and I wanna write sad shit
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. we've won

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick little drabble of when Tommy and Tubbo got the discs back from Dream towards the beginning of the smp. not all that happens here is exactly canon cause I like playing with it a bit, but the overall plot is the same !!

"Give me the discs, Dream!" Tommy sounded clearly irritated. He gripped his sword in his right hand, a handful of diamonds at the ready in his left. "I'll give you back your diamonds if you just give me the goddamn discs."

"I'll give you the discs and then what? You'll run away with my diamonds? You'll scam me?" Dream's face was hidden by that stupid mask of his, so Tommy could only see the bottom of that shit-eating grin the man seemed to have at any moment. "How can I trust that you'll hold up to your end of the deal?"

As he trembled slightly, Tubbo looked between the two with wide eyes. His crossbow was loaded and he aimed it every few seconds at the both of them--unsure who to shoot if a fight broke out. Ultimately he kept his aim on Dream, who was toying with his own crossbow. Punz was watching them from afar, hidden behind stacks of stone that littered the area. It was clear that he was ready to fight as well.

"God, Dream. Just give me the discs and this can all be over!" A laugh escaped Tommy's throat without his permission. How long was this going to go on for? The blond was beginning to wonder if he would end up having to kill Dream for his loot. He didn't want to think about it having to come to that. Dream didn't speak for a few moments. Behind the mask, Tommy could feel the gears spinning. There was a plan brewing behind the white façade, and Tommy held his sword out to prepare himself.

Suddenly, Dream lowered his bow. It was still loaded, but it was definitely less of a threat. To Tommy's relief, Tubbo kept his position.

"Keep the diamonds, I want the chest plate." The man's voice was smug, as if he knew he'd won the battle. "Then you can have your discs."

Tommy couldn't help but let his jaw drop. "No. . . do you know how hard I worked for this?" He tapped a finger to his chest on the hard plate. It was true that he'd spent hours searching for the materials to be able to craft the beautiful piece of armour. Was Dream really about to take it from him like that? "You said how do you know I won't scam you, how do I know you won't do the same?"

Tubbo seemed to think that was a good time to interject. "I think it's a good idea, Tommy."

"Shut up, Tubbo." Tommy grumbled. The brunet frowned and mumbled something no one but him could hear. As he stared at the black pinpoints of eyes on Dream's mask, Tommy felt a fire burn in the pit of his stomach. Why couldn't this have just resolved with him finding the discs in the mans base? Why must he always make things so difficult?

He almost missed it. Dream flashed the two discs to the boys, earning an audible gasp from Tubbo. Tommy's eyebrows knit together as he let out an exasperated huff.

"I say we give our things to Tubbo." Dream stated. "That way we can't scam each other."

Tubbo looked between them again, mouth agape. "I-I mean I can, Tommy?" His gaze stopped on his best friend. His heart beat loudly in his chest, he was sure anyone in a five kilometer radius could hear it. "It would make it a lot eas-"

"You know what," Tommy sighed. He threw down his sword and began taking his chest plate off. "Take it, but I want my discs, green bitch boy." He heard Tubbo stifle a laugh.

The shit-eating grin grew wider as Dream caught the chest plate before it even had a chance to hit the ground. A satisfied laugh came from somewhere deep in his throat, and he tossed the discs to Tommy. With his loot, he began retreating back to his base.

He couldn't believe it. Tommy fell to his knees where the discs lay, and he collected them in his worn out hands. After hours of searching and fighting, through days of anger and frustration, he finally had them back. He finally had his prized possessions with him, and he was never going to let them out of his line of sight.

"Tommy?" A small voice came from behind said boy.

The blond turned so he could smile happily up at his friend. "The bench, Tubbo."

A smile was returned to him as Tubbo rushed to the bench on the side of a steep hill. The sun was setting on the boys like a flame being slowly extinguished among moths. The gleam in their eyes were more prominent then than they had ever been before. A jukebox sat just beside the bench, most likely Tubbo's doing. Tommy sucked in a breath that felt freeing. It was like he hadn't been able to feel the world the same until he got those stupid discs back. With one disc clutched tightly in both his dirty hands, Tommy put it into the jukebox.

The melody which carried Tommy to the bench was soothing. As he sat down and enjoyed the sun celebrate his victory, he finally processed what had actually happened. He had beat Dream. He won a war against Dream, and he only had to make a tiny sacrifice.

"I did it, Tubbo," Tommy sounded giggly. He looked over at his buddy with a mask of pride gliding over his features. "I've won."

The brunet frowned. Hadn't he helped too? Hadn't he searched for Dream's base with him? Had he not held Dream himself at arrow-point, risking it all for some discs? "You mean. . . we did it. . . we've won, right?"

He didn't mean to laugh. "No, Tubbo, I did it."

They watched the sun go down beyond the horizon until stars began to shine above them.

"I helped you get here you know," Tubbo said after a while. Tommy could be mistaken, but he was pretty sure he heard a small sniffle come from his right. "I helped you win this thing." The blond looked over and could see the look of disappointment washed over Tubbo's face.

Another few minutes went by, and Tommy finally spoke up. "You're right mate."

The boy nudged his best friends arm. "We've won."


	2. burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Tommy's fight after Spins died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again this is not entirely canon but the plot remains the same !!

"I've gotta go check on Spins, because I've been told that Tommy killed him." Tubbo laughed, skipping down the path to his house. "And if he really is dead, I'm gonna destroy everything he owns!" He playfully called out to Fundy.

So when he reached his house and got upstairs, Tubbo nearly fell to his knees. They were right: Spins was gone. The end of the lead was still wrapped tightly around the post in the center of the room--but the familiar buzz of the insect was no longer present.

How could Tommy have done that to him? After everything they'd been through? Even after helping him get those stupid discs back?

Tubbo let out a short shout of frustration before barreling down the stairs and out of his house. He had an axe gripped tightly in his hands and genuine anger seeping through his pores. The brunet had never been this angry with Tommy before, and it was affecting him far more than it should have.

"Fundy! Kill him! Hurt him, I don't care what you do just hurt him!" Tubbo yelled out. His voice was loud enough for Fundy and Punz to hear down by the socialising club building.

As he stormed down the beaten wooden path, Tubbo could see Fundy running out of the socialising club building to catch up to Punz. Not to his surprise, he seen Punz shoot Tommy down with an arrow to the shoulder. Soon enough though, Tommy was running faster away from them then he had been before, and he shortly ran out of sight. Tubbo would've sworn he heard the blond laughing as he went. 

Once Tubbo reached the other two, he slammed his axe into the ground out of frustration.

"He killed the bee, now we kill him." Tubbo said. The two others look between Tubbo and the other man, and soon Fundy and Punz were off to destroy Tommy's base.

And Tubbo? Well, he was off to find Tommy himself.

As Punz and Fundy ran off to the blond boys base, Tubbo sat down to collect himself and his thoughts. How could Tommy just kill his pet like that? Sure he could just get another bee, but Spins was a gift, and an adorable one at that. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, he was still in shock that his best friend would kill something of his.

With a huff, Tubbo got up and began storming back to his house. He wasn't entirely sure why, but he didn't know where else Tommy could've been. When his beautiful wooden house was in view, he spotted Fundy and Punz climbing around the outside of it.

"Tubbo!" Fundy called out to him. Said boy looked up, the sun made it hard to see, and he found the older man on top part of the roof with a scared look in his eyes. "He started a fire! Tommy I mean, he started a fire and it's spreading."

Tubbo felt the energy drain from him.

Punz appeared next to Fundy in an instant. "It's because we destroyed his base completely, there's nothing left!" His voiced was laced with victory.

The brunet nearly fell to his knees yes again. First the bee and now his house? What did Tubbo do to deserve this? Spins was far from his mind by that point. The only thing that consumed him was the growing fire that threatened to take down the entirety of his home. 

Punz had tossed a bucket down to the boy before disappearing behind flames, and he caught it before it landed in the grass. As he filled it up in the small pond of water next to him, he could smell the smoke forcing its wat down his lungs. He had to spend so long gathering everything to make that house. The amount of trees he had to cut down and replant were unknown, but he was sure it was well over a hundred. A wave of panic rushed over him. What if his house couldn't be saved and his belongings burned down with it?

With a mixture of fear and rage fueling him, Tubbo hopped up on mounds of dirt and stone the other two had been placing to get on the roof. The fire had spread to the inside of the house to burn away all his belongings. He began throwing water over the fire, sizzling and burning up at his already heated face.

It was pointless. The fire had consumed most of the house, and Tubbo tried telling Fundy and Punz there wasn't any point anymore. It wasn't worth it.

He let himself hit the ground with a sickening thud. The brunet refused to let tears fall from eyes, yet somehow his cheeks were wet.

In the distance, Tommy watched with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh I cut it short cause I got bored of this anyways i'm prolly gonna go write a dnf fic bc i'm a sad little mlm fucker

**Author's Note:**

> this is unedited so I'm sorry for any mistakes !!


End file.
